Fifteen Year Fall: Landing Party
by Comp Ninja
Summary: Continuation of Fifteen Year Fall. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Hina" or its characters.  
  
  
  
Fifteen Year Fall  
Landing Party  
  
  
  
Aoyama Motoko felt a cold chill as she let everyone come in to scale every inch of Narusegawa Naru's room for evidence. Not given to bouts of unnatural fear, Motoko could only assume for her pride's sake that something had triggered this odd reaction to her environment. The cold chill continued down her back, caressing her spine as it did. Motoko turned to Shinobu. "Did you feel that?"   
  
Shinobu nodded. She could not feel it. Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune turned towards Shinobu and picked this time to make fun of her warrior intincts. "What happened, Shinobu? Motoko's spidey sense tingling?"  
  
Motoko almost felt like cutting Kitsune in half. How dare she reduce the extrasensory perception training of Shinmei-ryuu to such a trivial pop culture reference. "I have no 'spidey sense' as you eloquently put it, but students of the Shinmei-ryuu develop refined instincts for certain dangers whenever they approach, even when they approach in ways normal senses cannot detect."  
  
Kitsune put on a look of boredom. "Yawn, does anyone want that same sentence in a language we non-demon-killing-warriors can understand?" Motoko grimaced. Kitsune had shot down her linguistic skills in exchange for a cruder means of expression. Of course, Kitsune had a valuable point. Apparently, even the delicate and sensitive Shinobu had trouble faking her understanding of what Motoko had said.  
  
Motoko drew a deep breath and repeated herself, this time in layman's terms. "My training can sometimes respond to things before they happen just like ..."  
  
"Just like Peter Parker's spidey sense," Kitsune said, rudely finishing her sentence. "Why didn't you just call it your spidey sense in the first place?"   
  
Motoko finally decided to accept Kitsune's new vocabulary words for the ancient powers of her school. "Okay, Kitsune, my 'spidey sense' tells me we should make Shinobu, Su, Sarah and possibly Mutsumi leave this room, right now."  
  
The girls she had mentioned looked up and stared at Motoko. "What for, Motoko?" Su Kaolla asked holding the radar against the bed and pushing away the mattress. "Besides, I need to gather evidence. None of us have any clue what happened to Keitaro and Naru and no one has seen them in over three days. We need to gather more facts." The little foreigner brat named Sarah McDougal extended her tongue in protest at Aoyama Motoko as Mutsumi ignored the whole exchange. Su Kaolla turned over the bed. Suddenly, Su Kaolla bolted to Motoko shivering. "Ah, cold."  
  
"Ara ara, who turned on the AC?" Mutsumi commented for everyone as they curled up and reacted to the sudden onset of cold weather on this warm sunny morning. Motoko barely noticed. As part of her training, students of the Shinmei-ryuu must endure great extremes of weather and climate to master a warrior's ability to control her senses. This felt like a beach in the Bahamas to the well-trained Aoyama Motoko. Suddenly a flash of light filled the air and the silhouette of two people pressed against each other emerged against the light. The shapely blurs soldified into identifiable shapes, making their exact orientation to each other easier to see. "Ara ara, how interesting."  
  
***  
  
Maehara Shinobu kept blinking her eyes as she saw Naru and Keitaro with their lips pressed against each other's exposed lower regions. She looked around to make sure she had not hallucinated this. Nope, everyone without a doubt saw the same thing. Shinobu took it upon herself to grab the blankets from the mattress and cover the two in it so they might have a chance to preserve some sense of dignity.   
  
Shinobu, shortly after seeing this carnal sight, raced down the stairs, leaving everyone else to their devices. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Naru and Keitaro trying to pursue her down the stairs while putting on their clothes. As Keitaro missed a step, he tripped, pulling Naru into his fall. As soon as the tumbling ball composed of Naru and Keitaro caught up with her, she ended up falling down the stairs with them as well. Naru spoke first. "Shinobu, I know we creeped you out, but I don't think you completely understand what you saw back there."  
  
Maehara Shinobu nodded her head in protest. 'When will people stop treating me like a child?' "I understood I exactly what I saw back there. I saw you giving sempai a ... a ...." Shinobu raked at the sides of her head as if trying to expunge the mental image from her memory. "Ack! I can't even say it. What happened to taking things slowly?" Shinobu always believed that Naru and Keitaro would never allow their relationship to get *that* far until she had gotten over her crush on Keitaro. Well, Shinobu felt as she had stepped into the future, because she saw her sempai and Naru together in ways she thought she would have years to prepare herself for.  
  
"Shinobu," Naru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your sempai has discovered a rather incredible ability in himself. You should feel proud of him." Shinobu nodded. She felt a lot of pride in her sempai, but how could discovering some new ability in her superhuman sempai possibly account for what she saw back there in Naru's room. "I discovered ... " Their hands interwined. "We discovered that Keitaro, under certain forms of stimuli, can open a hole in the time barrier. He can time travel when exposed to certain types of sensations, like getting struck by lightning or experiencing an ..."  
  
Shinobu's eyes widened. "Oh, I see," Shinobu realized, bracing herself against the wall for balance as she tried to absorb the facts. "Well, that explains a lot. I mean, I couldn't expect you two to wait around for other lightning bolt, right?" Shinobu tried to act relaxed, but Keitaro's new ability and Naru's newfound interest in her sempai made her the odd girl out. "But that still doesn't explain you, sempai."   
  
Keitaro blushed. "Guilt," Keitaro concluded, carefully scanning for Naru's reaction. "I felt like I owed her something. Quite literally, I could not have done any of this without her." At this time, Shinobu figured she could manage the change in their relationship as along as Keitaro and Naru did not time-travel too often.  
  
***  
  
"How unclean! How immoral! What will their children think?" Unlike Aoyama Motoko, Kitsune wondered what their children would look like or what kind of stories she would tell them about their parents' pre-marital love life. 'Hey, children, did you know what your mother gave your daddy as a gift once?' Kitsune thought teasingly as she imagined a circle of three children asking their "Auntie" Kitsune for a story. Yep, she could see it now. Three bright-eyed innocent youths crowding around her for emotional support and the occassional dirty story. She had a lot of both to offer them. Aoyama Motoko looked ready to explode, go downstairs and neuter Keitaro with her sword.  
  
"Motoko! Motoko!" Kitsune said, making [tsk tsk] noise. "And you call yourself an adult. Little Motoko, I have much to teach you." Kitsune grabbed hold of the blushing Motoko and gathered her into whispering distance. "When two people really love each other, sometimes they feel that familiar urge to show those feelings physically ... " As she continued her version of the "birds and the bees," Kitsune thought dreamily about Naru and Keitaro. Kaolla had started giggling nonstop after she saw them together like that. Apparently, Kaolla had never seen two people tasting each other like that before. Sarah looked quite green and ready to throw up. After she administered this speech to Motoko, Kitsune planned to have a talk with Sarah as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
----Landing Complete---- 


End file.
